sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh 90
Pharaoh 90 is an evil force from another galaxy. He is the boss of Mistress 9 and Doctor Tomoe / Germatoid, and therefore is the final antagonist of Sailor Moon S. He has the appearance of a gigantic dark energy orb. Character biography Pharaoh 90's galaxy was seen in a dome by Doctor Tomoe, and so he and Germatoid caused a lab explosion, nearly killing Tomoe and his daughter Hotaru, and promised their survival if Tomoe worked for him. Germatoid then possessed him. Tomoe then began setting out to find the Purity Chalice in order to summon him from his galaxy so he could destroy the earth by bringing the Silence about it. Eventually, Mistress 9 got the Purity Chalice and summoned him. Sailor Moon attacked him as he was moving toward Earth, but her energy beam didn't even affect him, and he countered with a massive red energy beam. He then arrived on Earth and began bringing about the Silence, destroying everything around him. When Hotaru destroyed Mistress 9 and awakened as Sailor Saturn, she explained to Sailor Moon that the only way to destroy him was to enter him and destroy his core. Seemingly, Sailor Saturn, as the Sailor Scout of Destruction, was the only one who could do so, as no one else can even go near him without being destroyed. However, she revealed that Super Sailor Moon could also destroy him, but as the Purity Chalice was destroyed, and no chance of transforming into Super Sailor Moon, only Sailor Saturn could. Sailor Saturn entered Pharaoh 90 and tried to destroy his core, but he fought back. Either he nearly killed her, or she was close to using her power to destroy him, which would destroy her in the process. Sailor Moon then received power from all the other Sailor Scouts (even Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune except Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Pluto), and entered Pharaoh 90. She was able to destroy his core, and he exploded into nothingness, gone forever. Sailor Moon survived, and managed to save Hotaru as well. Attacks Pharaoh 90 can shoot a massive red energy beam, and can bring an evil force called the Silence about that can destroy anything. Trivia *Pharaoh 90 is never referred to in the anime as "he". Instead, the pronoun "it" is used. *Pharaoh 90 is the only one of the final antagonists who is destroyed that is not killed in a beam struggle. *There is some confusion as to whether or not it was Germatoid who spoke to Doctor Tomoe after the explosion, or if it was Pharaoh 90, implanting Germatoid's Daimon pod in Tomoe. It is likely that this was Germatoid, however, from the way he says "Your body will belong to me". However, Germatoid clearly has a Daimon pod, as evidenced when he is destroyed. *Pharaoh 90 is similar to Mr. Shadow from the movie The Fifth Element. Both are all-powerful planetlike evil forces heading for Earth to destroy it. Also, both are shot with an energy wave as they make their way toward Earth (the attacker shooting the beam at him from Earth). The difference is, Mr. Shadow was killed from this attack, while Pharaoh 90 was unaffected and was able to counter it. *He is also similar to King Sombra from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Both are enigmatic beings of darkness who are arguably the most powerful and evil villain of their series, but also have the least screentime and lines. The villain who comes close to being as evil as them (Wiseman and Lord Tirek) can often be seen as more evil as more of what they have done is seen on-screen, such as Wiseman killing Sapphire and Diamond. Also, both Pharaoh 90 and Sombra are killed shortly after beginning their long-awaited attempted takeover/destruction of an area, and after nearly killing one of the heroes (Sailor Saturn and Spike), as they could have done more serious damage if given the chance. Voiced by Jeff Lumby Category:Villains Category:Final Antagonists Category:Sailor Moon S Villains Category:Deceased